pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
8-bit 80s/Dialogue
All the dialogue in 8-bit 80s Day 1 Crazy Dave: Hey! Everything looks box-y! Penny: They are called "pixels", User Dave. Also, we arrived in the 8-bit 80s. Crazy Dave: Does that mean....VIDEO GAMES? Penny: Yes User Dave. Yes it does. Anyways, I detect spawners in the lawn. They can be able to spawn zombies for a short while. Perhaps this is what happens if we get too close to an Arcade Zombie's arcade cabinet. Crazy Dave: Be afraid not Penny, since we shall give them zombies a GAME OVER! Day 2 Crazy Dave: Woah! Where did these liqorice come from? Looks delicious with my taco. Penny: Those are not liqorice User Dave, those are wires. Crazy Dave: Woah! Wires look delicious with my taco! Penny: No User Dave, they are not edible, meaning they can't be eaten. Anyways, these wires can make zombies move slightly faster, and you can't plant there. Crazy Dave: Insert "how to counter this?" message here please. Penny: When things like these happen, we can rely on the Grass Patch! This little fellow can permanently turn himself into a platform, letting you plant in un-plantable places. Crazy Dave: The fact that it can resist static is CRAZY! Penny: Even I don't know how it works. Day 3 Crazy Dave: The face when we want a surprise without having to use actual money. We call in.. Penny: Mystery Berry! He can turn himself into items which you can grab for goodies! Crazy Dave: Can he turn himself into a taco? Penny: What do you think, User Dave? Crazy Dave: Yes! He can like, turn himself into anything! I believe he can turn himself into a phone cat! Penny: Sadly, that is incorrect. Day 4 Crazy Dave: I need a prize for being tons a CRAZY today. But, I'm a bit too lazy to reach it. Penny: Prize you say User Dave? Well it's time to use the Vine Crane! He can move tile-based objects like the teleporter tiles to another place, along with grabbing projectiles on the floor and dropping them on zombies in his row! Crazy Dave: I might have plans for this guy, since I dropped my favorite peanut butter somewhere out there in the pale pixel light! Penny: How did you even drop your peanut- nevermind. Day 6 Crazy Dave: You know what isn't fair? How you get to destroy zombies and no points!? We did our best to defend ourselves and this is the price we get paid? Hopefully the points can be used to make a taco. Penny: Speaking of points, I replaced the snowballs and the fireballs with points. The Power Point power-up shoot random numbers from numbers 1 - 5 with damage depending on the what the number is. Crazy Dave: Nice! Can they be converted to tacos? Penny: No. Day 15 (Note Speech) Crazy Dave: Look Penny! A CD Game! Feed the Brainz for my Crazy Entertainment Box! Lets get my C.E.B on my seat Penny! Penny: Umm... User Dave, you dropped it when we were travelling here. Crazy Dave: Really?! Well, still looks like a craaazzzyyyy nice game. Penny: Better not be a ZGN game. Lots of nerds say that if it's a ZGN game, it's bad. Crazy Dave: Don't look now Penny, it's made by ZGN! Penny: Zombie Gamer Nations! They're one of the best teams in gaming history! Day 16 Dr. Zomboss: Did you enjoy playing my game? Well, it's Arcade Game's anyways. I'm not actually Dr. Zomboss, I'm just a programmed replica of him. But that won't stop me from getting your brains eaten, David! Prepare for the mini-boss, a Gargantuar! Crazy Dave: A boss battle? It's only been 16 levels! Penny: Well, it's just a mini-boss anyways. Day 17 Crazy Dave: There is no game where no glitches or bugs exist! Penny: That statement is true, User Dave. Crazy Dave: If you want to take down zombies in some extra ordinary way, you can always depend on the Glitch Bean! Penny: Anyone who eats a Glitch Bean will suffer it's glitchy effects Crazy Dave: I'd like to see that classic "stuck in a wall" glitch! Penny: Ah, collision errors. Day 22 Penny: The online communication net says that the former owner of this house liked science. Adaptation specifically. Crazy Dave: Speaking of adaptation, we have something just like em'! Penny: Meet the Adapt-a-shroom! He can adapt with whatever is around him. Crazy Dave: I really think that I'm gonna adapt to that fella! It must be really adapting to be with the dude. Funny pun right? Penny: I have no sense of humor, User Dave. I'm a robot. Crazy Dave: Oh, right. Day 27 Crazy Dave: Penny, I found a joystick to play my video games on! Penny: Those types of joysticks are used in game tournaments and rampaging challenges. Crazy Dave: Time to game on then! It's better than a game over. Day 31 Before Battle Dr. Zomboss: It seems you have reached the boss battle. Well well! Before we totally give you a painful game over, I must ask. Penny, do you really think Crazy Dave is trying to get the taco? He might have sent you to this journey just to abandon you. You know, he can just buy a taco from any store. He may not be what he seems. Penny: I am not sure about that query. Crazy Dave is crazy, but then again, he may be pretending to do so. I will scan his brain to ensure this. For a robot, I actually fear abandonment... a little bit. After Battle Penny: I am back, and conclusion says that Crazy Dave is indeed crazy and crazy enough to start this journey for a taco. Right, User Dave? Crazy Dave: Hey, have you seen my peanut buttter? Penny: Right. Dr. Zomboss: Well, great job. You have beaten me for now. But take note, the real Zomboss is out there. He will still get your brains! I'll see you in reality, fools! Day 32 Crazy Dave: Looks like we didn't finish this game 100% yet. Penny: Indeed, and it looks like there are new zombies about. They are tougher versions of the zombies we've already encountered! It looks like we need to retreat and return when are plants are much stronger. Day 35 Crazy Dave: Oh no! Our lawnmowers got deleted! Penny: Errors in the timeline have removed our lawnmowers yet again! That, or an Arcade Zombie deleted it from his game. Crazy Dave: We'll have to be wise about what to plant! Day 41 Before Battle Dr. Zomboss: It looks like I'm still here, the NOT real Dr. Zomboss. Let's skip the chit-chat and get straight to the point. My Zombot Televisio-mech HD V2 will destory you! After Battle Crazy Dave: NOW we've completed this game, 100%! Penny: All with the help of our upgraded plants! Dr. Zomboss: CURSES! Even I couldn't keep those two trapped in this game. Retro Rampage Crazy Dave: Hi neighbor, press started you have done, so welcome to the Retro Rampage. Here, zombies have maxed their critical meter! Category:Dialouge Category:Subpages Category:Game